


Fragile Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carol and Lilliana get intimate.RP Fic.





	Fragile Lover

Lilliana had woken in Carol's arms, murring softly to herself as she moved to lightly kiss Carol's cheek, glad of her company. She had flinched away once, early in the night, but now... now she felt truly safe and loved. Carol murred softly in her sleep and nuzzled into Lilliana instinctively. Lilliana had murred, kissing her forehead softly. Carol murred and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled.

"Hey beautiful..."

She said softly and sleepily. 

"Hi..."

Lilliana murmured, smiling softly. 

"Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. I slept very well. But what about you sweet thing?"

"Mostly thanks to you.... I slept very well."

"You flatter me."

"I only tell the truth..." 

Lilliana murmured. 

"I... dreamt of you..."

"Oh?"

"Yes... it was... quite..."

Lilliana paused, then blushed as she murmured the last word. 

"Sexual."

Carol smiled.

"Oh was it now...."

"Yes.."

Lilliana smiled shyly. 

"You seemed quite.... gentle...?"

"Was it good for you?"

Lilliana blushed, choosing to lead Carol's hand between her thighs. 

"I appear to be rather...."

Carol smiled and purred.

"Mmmmmm nice and wet..."

Lilliana blushed. Carol smiled and purred softly at her.

"Could we...?"

"Could we.... what baby?"

Carol asked softly. 

"Would you..."

A pause and Lilliana swallowed. 

"Would you make love to me?"

"Of course we can."

Lilliana smiled softly. 

"Thank you."

Carol smiled.

"You're very welcome."

"You should... probably lead..."

Carol smiled and moved to begin slowly undressing Lilliana. Lilliana murred and let herself be undressed, soon lying completely naked. Carol purred and stroked a hand gently over Lilliana's body. Lilliana murred and relaxed. Carol kept stroking. Liliana moved a little, clearly getting a little more damp and needy. Carol smiled at her lovingly. 

"More... please?"

Carol smiled and began to move her hand south. Lillliana murred and let her legs fall open. Carol smiled and began to gently stroke Lilliana's clit. Lilliana mewled and arched. 

"You like that?"

"Yes." 

The word was panted.

"More?"

"Please."

Carol smiled and began to gently push a finger into her. Lilliana soon began to murr. Carol smiled and soon set a slow but firm pace. Lillith gasped and arched wantonly. Carol smiled and upped the force of her pace a little. Lilliana soon cried out and came, her eyes fluttering closed as she came down, her voice slightly husky when she spoke again. 

“Wow.”


End file.
